A Twisted Secret Life
by EmmettvsJasper
Summary: Nine year old Rosalie Hale thought by entering a new family that her life in drug gangs and deceased parents was all over and life could get better but as one by one people from her haunted past appear, Rosalie and the Cullen's lives spiral out of control
1. Chapter 1

**The Hales **

**Rosalie – age 9**

**Josh- age 17**

**Daniel- age 18**

**Liam- age 19**

**Travis- age 20**

**Eric- age 21**

**Tony- age 22**

**Max age 23**

**Sam- age 24**

**Jack- age 24**

**The Cullen's (All of the Cullen's are adopted)**

**Carlisle age 30**

**Esme age 30**

**Edward age 13**

**Bella age 12**

**Emmett age 11**

**Jasper age 10**

**Alice age 10**

(Rosalie's POV)

I'm Rosalie, I'm a nine year old orphan with 9 older brothers ranging from 17 to 24 but they aren't the amazing role model brothers your thinking of, no there part of a drug gang and after my mum and dad died on a mission the state didn't think my brothers should take care of me and I have no other family so I'm being adopted by the Cullen's. The parents Carlisle and Esme sound too good to be true and the kids sound wonderful except once again I'm the youngest but there all closer to my age than my brothers. So here goes I'm on my way to meet them with my social worker Carmen I'm really nervous you see I really didn't get on with my parents my Daddy in particular as he was really strict especially since I was the only girl. He was a disciplinarian but I still looked up to him.

He used to spank us although it was with his belt not his hand. He told us it because he loved us. So my brother Jack put the belt in my bag so I could give it to my new family for when I miss behaved myself.

"Now Rosalie, you now that there is no contact with your brothers and that once you are placed in Dr and Mrs Cullen care. You are their daughter now and they'll love you unconditionally no matter what. Don't worry sweetie"

"Ok Miss Carmen, I will be really, really good I promise, just like I was raised" I felt a sudden feeling of pride.

"Maybe you shouldn't mention your brothers to the Cullen kids just yet. It may scare them"

"I won't. My brothers mean nothing to me!" I snarled in a tone no nine year old should be able to "They don't care"

Miss Carmen sighed, sounding almost sympathetic

"Where here, Rosalie, let's go"

I climbed clumsily out the car and tried my best no to slam the car door to hard, didn't want to cause havoc with my accidental act of disrespect.

Miss Carmen smiled reassuringly at me as we made our way up the gravel driveway; I smiled back weakly and took a deep breath as Miss Carmen knocked on the front door.

Dr Cullen answered the door; he was tall with blonde hair, his wife Mrs Cullen lingered behind him as she brushed her copper hair from her face. The both looked beautiful, the sort of people who make you self-conscious to be in there presences.

"Hello, you must be Carmen Warren and you little lady must be Rosalie, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme"

"Hello Dr Cullen, Yes I'm Carmen Warren, Rosalie's social worker. Rosalie say hello to your new parents. Don't be shy, sweetheart"

"Hello Sir, Ma'am nice to meet you both" if it was one thing my parents were -use to be- very strict on manners

"Darling call us Carlisle and Esme your family and it feels wrong for you to be so formal"

"Ok Mr Carlisle and thank you" At this point Ms Esme pulled me into a bear hug and effectively into the house.

We sat down in the living room for about 30 minutes the Ms Carmen decided it was time to go and leave me alone with my new family.

"Rosalie take care and the Cullen's have my contact number if you need me ok"

By this it was 8:30pm and I was really tired from travelling but I was waiting to be dismissed to bed for school in the morning, yeah that's how I wanted it, to arrive and start straight back to school I needed a distraction.

"Rosalie let's get you to bed darling your almost asleep why didn't you tell us you were sleepy sweetie"

"I'm not tired Mr Carlisle"

"Oh Rosalie let's put you to bed" Carlisle picked me up and tucked me into bed with a kiss from each of them on my forehead I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken at around 6am by a dark haired girl that was a little taller than me.

"Morning, I'm Alice you must be Rosalie my new little sister"

"Yeah I'm Rosalie um it's nice to meet you"

"Hey so as your big sister can I please choose your outfit for your first day of school please, please, please"

"Umm sure why not"

Alice decided on a black denim skirt with white leggings and a white top with a black cardigan and flats, it looked really nice but not what I'm used to I mean I grew up with 9 boys and strict parents.

"Um Alice this is really nice but can't I just wear jeans and a hoodie I mean it's only school"

"No way, you're so pretty you aren't going to school dressed like a boy so hold your tongue and get dressed"

I decided not to argue there was no point she wasn't going to let me win so I decided to wear my hair down I don't usually do it the youngest of my brothers Josh used to ponytail my hair every morning cause the rest of my family was working.

I made my way downstairs into the kitchen to find the rest of my new adopted siblings and parents were all sitting at the table about to start breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, pull up a car and grab some breakfast"

I decided on a simple banana and apple I didn't particularly feel hungry and I didn't want not to eat anything it felt disrespectful.

"Rosalie why don't you get some proper breakfast"

"I'm ok Mr Carlisle I'm not hungry I don't usually eat breakfast I never had time"

"Well here you do so I'm telling you; you're not leaving this house until you've either had toast or cereal"

"Um ok"

"Ok Rosalie sweetie this is how it works if school calls home or you need to be collected then Carlisle is always night shift as he likes to spend time with you guys and I work during the day but neither of us work weekends, except when Carlisle's on call at the hospital"  
>"Ok Miss Esme"<p>

"Alright kids let's get you all into the car" Carlisle shouted.

Well here goes nothing, I hate school I have a terrible temper that I don't back down and it usually ends up in a fight.

"Have a nice day kids, bye Rosalie have a really good first day okay sweetie"  
>"Okay Mr Carlisle you too"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Rosalie's POV)

I headed off to my homeroom that was Mrs Whitlock's form class; she decided that I was to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself as all are lessons were taught in the classroom by the same teacher.

"Okay class good morning we have a new student today Rosalie Hale why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Rosalie"

"Hi, I'm Rosalie I have 9 biological brothers all older than me but I've recently been adopted by the Cullen"

"Okay Rosalie thanks, why don't you take a seat"

Class seemed to drag on and on why can't it b over hang on only 2minutes till the bell rings

….Ring….Ring

Man I need fresh air I will catch up with the Cullen's as soon as I got onto the yard I felt like I was being stared at, I looked towards the fence and their stood Tony my third oldest brother behind the fence waving me over, so I went I didn't want to get into trouble with him.

"Hey Rosie lil sis how are you?"

"Ok Tony, what you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my little sister?"

"You're not supposed to see me they told me to stay away from use"

"Hey Rosalie is that one of your mums a million children she must have been a whore bet you all have different dads too" Jane Volturi shouted

"You gonna let that bitch talk about are parents like that go beat the crap out of her don't disappoint me I have to go"  
>"Hey bitch come here and say that to my face"<p>

She came over and before she even opened here mouth I hit her square in the nose and a really nasty fight broke out, you see Jane is 2 years older than me this fight was gonna come off worse for me than them definitely.

"What's going on here, Rosalie, Jane my office now I'm calling your parents"

(Carlisle's POV)

I love my job but paperwork is torture

…Ring…Ring…..Ring…..

"Hello Dr Cullen speaking how can I help?"

"Hello Dr Cullen, this is Forks Middle school its Principle Hallows can you come down and collect Miss Hale please"

"Yeah sure what's happened Mr Hallows is she ok?"

"Miss Hale started a fight with a group of eight older girls she's a little bruised and cut but she's ok but she is suspended for the next 3weeks and then has detention after that"

"Oh my god who did little Rosalie get in a fight with?"

"Jane Volturi"

"I'm on my way bye"

Oh lord I've seen the damage Jane Volturi could do that girl is vicious but why would Rosalie start fight, as I pulled up outside school I was Aro Volturi walking Jane to his car she had a black eye and nose but apart from that she looked fine.

"Hello Dr Cullen you're allowed to take Rosalie home and she isn't to return for three weeks ok"

"Thanks Mrs Cope, come on Rosalie you're in big trouble young lady"

"Yes Sir"

The 5 minutes car journey seemed to take forever the silence was horrible once we got home Rosalie was standing awkwardly.

"Rosalie go and sit at the table I will clean up you're cuts and bruises"

Rosalie still didn't speak it was worrying me but I decided not to say anything.

"Rosalie, go change out of those clothes and meet me in my office in 5 minutes"

She still didn't speak she just left without a word so I decided to head up to my office, one thing I never is raise my hand or any object to my children, no matter what they've done I just talk through what happened with them and explain an alternate solution then they are either grounded or banned from TV and computers.

I heard a faint knock on the door

"Come in Rosalie"

She came in hands behind her back head down and stopped in front of my desk.

"Rosalie do you have anything to say for yourself"

"I'm sorry Sir, I won't do it again I'll do better next time I promise" She then produced a thick leather belt with a silver buckle all I could do was stare at the tiny 9 year old in front of me who was so brave as she placed the belt on the desk between us.

"Sir this is my dad's belt ma brother Jack placed it in my bag for you for occasions like this, it's what I deserve" I realised this was the time to speak.

"Well Jack shouldn't have done that and I'd never hit you Rosalie you're my child, no matter what trouble you get up too" I placed the monstrous belt in the bin the small child ran into my arms and began sobbing.

"I'm sorry I really am it's just Tony…." That's where I cut her off "Tony who Rosalie?"

"Ma Brother he was at school at break time and Jane Volturi called my mum a whore, so Tony said I had to go beat her up or I would disappoint him, and I really don't want to disappoint them, mum and dad would be mad if I did, then when I hit her 8 of her friends jumped me"

"Oh Rosalie sweetie I understand, but next time go get a teacher or even Emmett, Edward and Jasper, your brothers shouldn't go anywhere near you, you only need your 3 new brothers"

"Sure sweetie what is it" I was still cradling the small venerable child in my arms when she asked me something that made my heart sore and come to my eyes.

"Can I call you Daddy, it's just I did love my parents but in the last 24 hours you've been more of a parent than them, but if you don't want me…."

I pressed my finger to her lips to silence her and once again kissed her forehead.

"I would be honoured Rosalie you've been my daughter since the moment I signed the adoption papers and even before that, I love you baby girl"

"I love you too Daddy"

"Let's go watch a movie together maybe the Lion King"

"Yeah can we please?"

"Sure put some PJS on, I'll make popcorn ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Rosalie's POV)

It was really nice I wish Carlisle was my biological Daddy instead of Nick, don't get me wrong but he is amazing.

"Rosalie you changed yet"

"Yes Daddy I'll be down in a minute"

I knew Esme was picking up Edward, Alice, Emmett, Bella and Jasper up so I'm gonna ask if I can call her mommy I hope she's as loving and understanding as Daddy she will be though surely cause she his wife and she seems so loving with everyone but she's know them since they were toddlers I'm just some drug dealers sister. I got down to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Daddy and snuggled in its weird for only knowing him for 24 hours, I feel this really strong bond.

"Daddy can I ask you a question? Please"

"Umm you just did sweetie but go ahead ask another I don't mind and I don't bit either you can ask questions whenever you like" He chuckled and I blushed I didn't realise asking if I could ask a question was a question

"Do you think Ms Esme will let me call her mummy or will she be mad?"

"Rosie, Esme will love and be honoured that you want to call her mummy"

"Yeah sweetie I'd be honoured if you called me mummy and Carlisle good response for once I don't have to hit you in the back of your head for trying to agitate on of are children at an inappropriate time, I know how immature you are" She winked at me as Carlisle huffed and looked at the rest of us.

"Thanks Mummy" She pulled me into a big hug I felt so loved.

"Ok bedtime is nine tonight Rosalie since it's not a school night and it's Saturday tomorrow so you can get to know everybody"

"Ok Daddy"

We all once again sat down to eat together at teatime mummy made some yummy spaghetti and we all sat down to talk about are day, I left mine out and nobody pulled me up on it, at 7pm we decided to watch a movie together. We watched Beauty and the Beast, Alice's choice much to the boys disgust I had to agree with them I hate fairy-tale romances they are so fake the real world doesn't work like that, I'm a tomboy, I hate pink and princess' I like cars and adventure. I fell asleep with my head on Daddy's shoulder.

"Hey Rosalie do you want to go play outside at the end of the drive, that's as far as where allowed mum and dad's rules" Emmett shouted

"Sure let's go" I like Emmett he's cool and funny.

"Tag you're it" I shouted before taking off with every one following close behind me, tag got boring real quick so we decided to play hide and seek in the woods Jasper was it.

I decided to hide in the woods further than I think we are allowed to go but I knew I would win, it has to have been about 20-25minutes by now where is everybody, maybe I did go a little too far away, and it was beginning to get dark.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and spun me round and standing there before me was: Liam; Daniel; Josh; Travis; Eric; Tony; Max; Sam and Jack all nine of my brothers, a sudden rush of panic and fear washed over me. Why are they here? , What do they want? , Was the last 48 hours a dream do the Cullen's not exist?

"Hey little Rosie long time no see" Daniel spoke first.

Daniel is the only brother that partly understood me he had a sensitive nature that he only showed in front of me, never my brothers, he changed with them, he wasn't kind he was mean and deadly, I wish Daniel could be the Danny I love not Daniel"

"You Disappointed me by the looks of things you came off worse than that little bitch didn't you know what happens to weaklings" Tony said.

"Please don't I'm really sorry I won't do it again"

"I know you won't" Tony said that's when I began the most painful beating of my life.

"I'm sorry Rosie" it was Daniel this was the worst pain I felt in a long time, but what's worse I might never see the Cullen's again, Oh Daddy please save me, I need you please and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been doing a lot of school work since I'm in my last year of high school.**

(Carlisle's POV)

I love the summer months, the kids get to play outside and Esme gets some time to herself instead of us both running around tidying up after them. Don't get me wrong they keep there own rooms tidy but they still leave stuff everywhere, little Alice leaves glitter and dolls, with Jasper its Army toys and civil war books, Emmett video games and sports equipment and with Bella and Edward its generally books and schoolwork, I wonder what Rosalie will leave lying.

"Daddy" little Alice appeared and interupted my train of thought.

"Hey Alicat what's wrong?" She crawled onto my knee and snuggled in.

"The horrible boys are playing in the mud again" She exclaimed, I couldn't help but chuckle you see Alice has a serious distaste to mud that's why she's my little princess.

"The mud again really?" I teased

"Yeah Daddy I know, why are boys so dumb?"

"Alicat did you forget I used to be one of those dumb boys"

"You grew up though Daddy, your smart now."

I just had to laugh, little Alice was still so clueless bless her, that children do grow up into adults.

"OK sweetie, go shout on you're siblings for dinner, they've been out for ages and its getting dark Alicat"

"Sure Daddy" She turned to walk away "And Daddy, Rosalie seems to be enjoying herself with us, she seems so nice but really scared"

"Thanks Alicat, please look out for Rosie she seems to like she could use a good friend and sister, thats exactly what you are" My small daughter skipped out of the room with out a care in the world.

Esme and I had decided to take the kids out tonight for pizza, we like to make sure our kids eat extremely healthy and have a balanced diet, so they are in good health, and cause its true to say I worry to much I've seen first hand the effects to children that live unhealthy lifestyles and most of the time its not pleasant.

"Carlisle, How's Rosalie doing I'm sorry work called me in, apparently one of my design studios got burnt down there's nothing left"

"Oh Darling, Do they know what happened? Was anyone hurt?"

"The fire departement aren't sure yet, but they think it was deliberate, someone targeted my building for a reason"

"Babe are you OK, maybe you should take a few days off, atleast until the police find out who's responsible for this and let your staff have a holiday"

"That's probably the best idea I've had all day" I decided to change the subject as it was obviously upsetting Esme.

"So where we going for dinner with the kids tonight"

"Papa John's Pizza, We've not taken the kids there for ages and you know they love it"

"I suppose" I mumbled hyper children aren't my strong point.

"They even sell salad there, you over protective health freak" Esme chuckled knowing me too well.

"You think its funny teasing me Mrs Cullen" I said before tickling her senseless.

"Daddy" I heard heard the timide voice of Jasper behind me

"What's up little soldier?"

"Um..." When Jasper first arrived with us we never heard him speak, he had been beaten everyday of his short life, he arrived 4 years ago.

"We can't find Rosie" Well that shocked me

"What do you mean little soldier, that you can't find her?"

"We were playing hide and seek, and we told her how far away we're allowed to go" He sniffled so I sat the small boy in my lap.

"Please soldier continue"

"And when we finished, you know when you sent Alice out, We shouted on her but she didn't come back and we've been waitin' five-ten minutes"

"Oh God Carlisle where do you think she is"

"I dunno but let's go find her"

"Jasper baby, where did you last see Rosalie" Esme asked while cuddling him close to her chest.

"I'm going to look for her, watch the rest of the kids" I grabbed my medical bag just incase.

Just as I opened the front door a young blond haired male was walking up the steps.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm Daniel Hale, Sir I'm here about my sister" I punched the guy in the face I was sick of these boys, bullshit, first Tony now him.

"What did you and you're son of a bitch brothers do to her"

"It wasn't me Sir, I promise I'm trying to get clean for Rosie, they bet the living daylights outta her."

"Take me to her NOW!" I Screamed.

"OK, follow me" He replied quietly

I'm coming Babygirl, I promise , don't give up on me. Please God let her be OK.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry once again guys about the wait hope you enjoy chapter 5 even though I don't think this story is particularly good.**

(Carlisle's POV)

Please god don't take another child from me, you see we had previously been foster parents to a little boy called Sam but some after he had come to us the courts deemed his parents fit to care for him but he was still my son he had found a place in my hurt even though he was 12 the oldest of are foster kids so far, but he committed suicide after being severely bullied and his parents had done nothing, in his note he'd said that Esme, this family and I were the best thing that had happened to him, it broke my heart.

"How far away from Rosalie are we?"

"About two minutes, Sir"

"We'd better be and then you leave my family well alone, you and your brothers please just do what's best for Rosalie and that's who she's with now, Please Danny give her a chance"

"I plan to but what my brothers do I can't stop you have to understand, they won't listen they only listen to the orders of Sam and Jack as there the leaders don't you understand"

"OK just try do what you can"

As I followed Danny to the small meadow that Rosalie was in a saw my small baby girl lying beaten to a pulp in a puddle of her own blood what kind of animal could do such a thing to an nine year old?. I sprinted across the meadow to check on my daughter and as I looked back I saw that Danny had already left,

"Baby-Girl can you hear me, answer Daddy please baby"

"D...a..d..d..y... It h..u..r..t..s s..o...b...a..d" I heard Rosalie whimper

"Its OK baby Daddy will make the pain stop" my voice cracked as I tried to keep my composure, my beautiful little girls face was bruised and bleeding.

I picked her up really gently as humanly possible, she looked like she was in so much pain I had to get her to hospital and fast she was fading and fast, my driving would be quicker than an ambulance

"ESME, MEET ME AT FORK HOSPITAL, BRING EVERYONE"

"Carlisle what's wrong, is Rosalie OK, please tell me"

I didn't have time to explain to Esme what was wrong, my priority was getting my injured daughter to the hospital for treatment which I could not do my self as she is a family member. I sped down forks main road at 120 mph even though the hospital is about 2.5miles down the road since we live outside of town please let my father be on duty he's chief for staff therefore he's the hospitals best doctor and surgeon.

"DAD, is my father on duty nurse Clearwater"

"Yes Dr Cullen he is"

"Page him ASAP "

"**DOCTOR CULLEN TO A&E, DR CULLEN TO A&E"** was blasted across the hospitals radio.

"what seems to be the problem nurse Clearwater, your son wants you"

"Dad you have to help, meet your newest granddaughter Rosalie who consequently needs your help some of her biological brother beat her to a pulp in the woods please help her dad" I passed the tiny blood covered nine year old to my father before I broke down completely, I could take it any more, I needed my wife and other children with me I need to protect them like I had failed to do so with Rosie. I will regret the decision to ever let my children play out of my sight again I'm seriously considering tracking devices for all of them.

"Carlisle please tell me my baby's OK, tell me she's going to survive I can't lose my youngest child"

"She with my father, Rosalie's in the best hands possible"

"Carlisle, son she's settled and is stable she had to have surgery to fix her leg it was broken in 7 places it was so bad I don't think she'll ever be able to walk on it again and if infection sets in then she might lose it, I'm really sorry also she has a fractured arm, and 2 broken ribs"

"What's the probability of her losing her leg Dad, I need to know"

"Its more than likely that she will lose it, in fact I just need the consent to remove her leg below the knee as an infections is likely to kill her its up to you and Esme but personally the surgery is the best option"

"OK dad I will speak to Esme"

"Esme we need to talk"

"What's wrong love? Is it Rosalie?"

"We need to consent to life saving surgery, but they have to remove Rosalie's lower right leg below the knee I'm sorry babe"  
>"We have to save her life no matter what, she's a survivor, she won't let loss of limb get her down, we'll be there no matter how hard times get she's are baby she will prove them wrong and walk again"<p>

"OK babe, I'm gonna go inform my father so they can get her straight in and make, the risks of surgery less"

"Carlisle my boy, have you made a decision"

"Yeah Dad, go ahead with the surgery save our little girl, Dad, Esme and I can't lose her we need her" I had completely broke down my Dad wrapped his arms around me and whispered that everything would be OK and we'd better get started see you in 5 hours.

I returned to Esme and the rest of the kids after kissing Rosalie on the forehead before she went into surgery, the next five hours were the longest of my life, Esme and all the kids were sound asleep.

"Carlisle, she stable and the surgery was successful there was no complications and she'll be awake soon but go alone until she wakes up as she's not a pretty sight at the moment son and Esme wouldn't be able to cope"

I waited sat holding Rosalie's hand I was just drifting to sleep when I heard the most magical sound.

"Daddy, I knew you'd save me"

**Thanks there's chapter 5 finished please no one be upset about my decision for Rosalie to lose a limb as I wanted to show that life is always going to give you hurdles and that you can over come anything with a great support base. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the late update guys this is Chapter 6 hope you enjoy**

(Danny's POV)

I can't believe I let my so called brothers do that to little Rosie, she's the baby of our family and the only girl we should be protecting her not hurting her, why can't life be different?, why can't we be a normal family with normal careers?.

"Where you been Danny boy?" Travis snarled

"Went to make sure the little bitch was still unconscious, not that it has anything to do with you Travis"

"WOW just asking, you know she deserved it thinking she can just leave this family like she all high and mighty, that doesn't happen once a Hale always a Hale, you know that"

"Yeah, sure do maybe we should head back Jack won't be happy if where late for his victory celebration"

" yeah we'd better get going"

"Right, let's go" For the second time today we took off running.

(Carlisle's POV)

_"Daddy, I knew you'd save me" _ Those 6 little words made my heart swell with pride it made being a parent even if we aren't biologically related worth while, knowing that my little girl the baby of our rather large family was safe and talking, means that we can over come anything life throws at us.

"Hi Baby, how you feeling?" I asked it was probably a stupid question due to the fact I'm a doctor and know she'll be in pain for the time being, but I just had to hear her sweet, angelic little voice.

"It hurts Daddy, it hurts so bad"

"OK Baby, I'll get Grandpa to come give you some medicine, to make the pain go away"

"Who's Grandpa?" I forgot in the middle of this horrible business Rosalie had never met my father, he was supposed to be coming over after his shift the previous night, but then all this had happened.

"He's my Daddy, Baby, so that means he's your new Grandpa and he loves you so much"

"But he hasn't met me, how do you know he loves me?"

"How could anyone not love you Baby? Your just to special to this family" Her face seemed confused like she hadn't heard something like this before.

"OK Baby, I will be back in a minute" I swiftly walked out of the room to find my father to get Rosalie pain relief.

"DADDY, DADDY HELP DADDY" I took off running towards Rosalie's room not before shouting on a nurse to page father, as I entered too see Rosalie lying on the floor, obviously my poor baby had tried to get up and fell I was planning to tell her about her leg when my father was there but unfortunately she must have gotten scared and tired to come find me.

"Rosalie, Baby its OK, Daddy here, Daddy's got you" I rocked her back and forward

"My leg, Daddy my legs gone" She sobbed it broke my heart how do you explain to a nine year old that her brothers, the ones that are supposed to protect her, and set a good example for her, were responsible for giving her the injuries that consequently caused her to lose her leg.

"Baby, Grandpa had to take your leg away to keep you live, you'll get a new leg called a prosthetic limb so that you can walk again, but not until you little leg is held a little better, OK Baby?"

"Why me Daddy?, why did I have to be punished?" That finally broke me, all I could do was cry and hold the small whimpering child, I had failed to notice that my father had entered the room

"Carlisle, Son is everything OK?"

"Yeah Dad, Rosalie just found out about her leg and as you can imagine she's really upset"

"Let me talk to Rosalie"

"OK Dad but be careful she's really scared"

"I've dealt with kids before son and difficult children at that"

"Really how difficult do kids get in Forks or children in general I've never had a difficult child patient"

"Yeah son, I raised you didn't I" He smirked

"Very funny" I had to laugh, only my dad could make a joke in a serious situation that's what I love about him, He walked over to Rosalie and knelt down beside her as she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Rosalie, sweetie you gave us quite a scare, but your a brave little girl, now listen your going to have to continue to be really brave for me your old, Grandpa and all your family"

"OK I'll be brave for you and Daddy I promise"

"OK give your old Grandpa a hug and let me see that amazing smile of yours that your Daddy and Mummy have been telling me all about, I feel really left out" And she did she lent forward and embraced my father like it was just a everyday event and then flashed him the brightest smile I'd seen out of her the whole time she'd lived with us even if it is only a short space of time, I will make sure we see that smile on her face everyday.

"OK tiger, time to get back into bed while I go talk to Daddy down the hall in my office, we'll be 10 minutes tops"

"OK Grandpa" This little girl just gets cuter and cuter.

(Rosalie's POV)

I'm glad that Daddy and Grandpa are here to support me and I know everyone back home will support me.

"Rosie?" Oh No why did one of them have to show up here, why.

"Danny what do you want?"

"Tell me your OK baby sis tell me"

"NO I'M NOT OK ALL OF USE RUINED MY …...THEY HAD TO TAKE MY LEG AWAY BECAUSE OF THE BEATING YOU LET OUR BROTHERS GIVE ME!"

"Rosie, I didn't ….." I never got to here the end of his sentence as Daddy came bursting through the door.

"You need to leave NOW" Daddy shouted at the top of his voice

"I'm going I will try make sure that none of us bother you or your family again especially Rosalie" And without even a goodbye be left and all I could do is sob my only caring brother abandoned me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey been really busy with exams, sorry it was been a while since I updated and thanks for being patient, hope this chapter makes up for it.

(Rosalie's POV)

I felt a pair of arms in close me they were different to the ones I'm used to, I looked up to see that the person that was Edward, he had me cuddle secure to his chest, when had he arrived I didn't even notice.

"No one gonna hurt you, baby sis….. No one's ever gonna hurt you ever again I promise, me. Dad, jazz, Emmett and Grandpa won't let that happen your family and we'll stick by you no matter what"

"But I'm not your flesh and blood why do you want me, I'm nothing just a girl with a screwed up family and I'm just as screwed up as them I deserve them" I had to say it I knew there was a chance they'd realise this was true and not want me anymore but I had to take this in my nine short years I have had to grow up fast and not show weakness keep the ones you love the furthest away from you and your heart.

"Don't think that you are our sister, and we ain't giving you up at all, no matter what" I heard Jasper say as he also wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder his southern accent soothed me it made me remember my papa when I was little ma papa was the only one who truly cared he used to cuddle me and sing me to sleep after one of dad's punishments with his belt, but on my 3rd birthday my papa died, Jasper reminded me so much of home.

"Thank you Jazz, can you talk with your southern accent more often it makes me more relaxed and feel at home" I sniffled

"Of Course Darlin" He chuckled

(Carlisle's POV)

I love my children they always stick together, there all adopted but they love each other unconditionally; I could not be more proud they will not stand for their family to be hurt.

"Well said boys and you'd better believe it little girl, you're my baby, my youngest no one will take you over my dead body"  
>*Ring …..Ring….Ring*<p>

"Hello Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking how can I help you?"

"Hello this is Tanya Swinton, is this Rosalie Lillian Hale's new father?"

"Yes that's me may I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Dr Cullen I am little Rosalie's new social worker since her old one Carmen is based in Texas, and unfortunately passed away in a car accident yesterday morning"

"Oh My God I'm so sorry what happened?"

"We aren't sure at the moment Dr Cullen"

"OK so what did you call regarding" I asked curiously

"I have looked over Rosalie's case file and there is no legal reason for her to be kept from her family, her brothers seem capable of looking after her so we may terminate your adoption process and return her to relatives"

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME, IM AT HOSPITAL WITH ROSALIE, HER BROTHER BEAT HER SO BAD THE SURGEON HAD TO REMOVE HER LEG SO DON'T TELL ME SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH THEM!" I shouted appalled by this how dare she say that.

"Sorry Dr Cullen, but if you refuse to hand Rosalie back to her family, we will be seeing you in court"

"Well you'll see us in court, because Rosalie my baby girl is not a position she is a human being who needs love and care, not abusive, druggy siblings why? Are you gonna take her away from that?"

"I am truly sorry but I have to think in Rosalie's best interests at heart convince the judge and you'll have my approval goodbye"

*End of phone call* 

"For the love of god!" I screamed I was getting some funny looks from the staff

"Daddy what's wrong?" my sweet little Bella asked quietly

"Nothing Bee, how's my bubble bee today"

"OK Daddy how's Rosie?"

"She's fine bubble bee don't worry" I sat down and pulled her into my lap she may be 13 but she's still my little girl she ain't ever getting a boyfriend none of my daughters are there is no men or boys worthy of them.

"Dad, why did they have to hurt Rosie" I turned and looked into the sadist looking little boy, Emmett was crying his eyes out.

"They won't ever do it again my cuddly teddy bear; I promise I will protect her with my life just like I would with the rest of you"  
>"OK Dad if you promise?"<p>

"Yeah teddy bear" I now had two very sleepy children on my lap.

I saw Esme enter the hospital, she couldn't get time off as she's the boss and had a massive conference.

"Kids go sit with Rosie and your brothers and sister, while I talk to mommy"

"OK Daddy?" They both replied as soon as they disappeared I began to tell her about the phone call.

"What's wrong Carlisle honey?"

"I just got a phone call you may want to sit down"

"Carlisle this sounds serious"

"Rosalie's new social worker called there taking us to court as they believe her best interests are with her brothers"

"NO WAY WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR BABY NO MATTER WHAT!" I had never heard Esme so determined.


End file.
